


Already Ready

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Incestuous Relationship, Consensual Sex, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Being dragged back into the Seiros Knights has a lot of downfalls but the biggest has to be that Jeralt doesn't hardly have any time to spend with his son anymore. They can grab quick moments when no one is looking but the long, intimate nights they're used to seem to be lost to the past.So when Rhea finally gives him a night off with the promise not to call on him, Jeralt is eager to take advantage of the too short time he has with his adorable son.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Already Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tinybede's commission from jaspurrlock on twitter! you can find it [here!](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock/status/1210306826119630848)  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Being dragged back into the Seiros Knights had many downfalls. Lack of privacy, agency, access to booze and other things but the biggest annoyance was the cut back on time spent with his son. Those damned classes ate so much of his time and Jeralt was expected to drop everything at a moment’s notice if Rhea demanded it. That combined made it difficult to snag any kind of quality time with Byleth. Most they could manage were quick, barely long enough to take a breath moments, tucked away in some secret corner of the monastery. Stretched out on Byleth’s bed, carefully examining the room he’d been assigned, Jeralt did his best to ignore the throbbing want in his trousers. Tugging Byleth to the side, hidden out of view, to rut against him as he captured those sweet lips in a deep kiss – it never failed to rile him up but the problem was, those moment always left him with blue balls; burning up from the inside out, wanting nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside of his adorable son. His hands twitched to roam over his pale body. He was dying to be able to hold him close as he fucked him breathless. The last time they’d done it was before Rhea dragged him back into this life. 

Finally, after impatiently waiting for a chance, he’d gotten one. Rhea had given him the night off with the promise that he would not be bothered unless someone declared war. While he couldn’t guarantee she’d be able to hold true to that promise – everything seemed to going to shit nowadays – the reward was more than worth the risk. He intended on making use of the entire night to finally scratch the itch that’d been plaguing them since they’d gotten to the monastery. 

The door to Byleth’s room swung in. Jeralt sat up just as Byleth was walking in. Wearing his usual blank, cold expression, he stopped when he saw him sitting there. Offering a smirking grin, Jeralt got to his feet, brushed nonexistent dust from his trousers and strode over to his son. One hand against the door to push it closed; the other closed around his thin wrist, wrenching him in close. Their chests bumped together. Byleth was so much smaller, slimmer in comparison to him. It was so easy, so natural to hold him in his arms. Jeralt buried his face in his son’s soft hair, inhaling deeply to pull in his scent. Leather, sweat, ink and a sweetness that was special to him. His cock stirred excitedly in his trousers. Dipping down, he nipped playfully at Byleth’s neck. A bright red mark rose to his pale skin right away. His expression didn’t change but a tinge of pink dyed his pale cheeks. Hungrily licking his lips, not wanting to waste a moment of the short time they had together, Jeralt tugged him over to the bed. 

He followed him silently, still looking up at him with that blank look. Despite that distance, one glance down showed that little gesture of foreplay had already gotten his adorable son excited. Jeralt’s mouth began to water. His cock throbbed painfully, more than ready for them to have their fun already. Pushing Byleth down onto the bed, Jeralt climbed up on top of him. Grabbing both his wrists, he pinned them above his head. There was no need to – it wasn’t like Byleth would resist – but something about holding him down always seemed to excite his adorable son even more. Course, it was always so hard to tell with him. The only real way to gauge how much he was feeling it was by how red his face was and how quickly he came. Grabbing hold of his sharp jaw, Jeralt leaned down to capture those plump, pink lips in a rough kiss. Moaning low in his throat, a trill of brilliant heat radiating down to his cock at the sensation of Byleth’s lips pressed to his own, he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Byleth’s sweet taste flooded over his taste buds. 

Byleth moved clumsily. There was something about kissing that he could never get quite right. Drool leaked out from the corners of his lips, dribbling down his flushed cheeks. He wasn’t moaning yet but Jeralt knew just what he needed to get his adorable son mewling. Shifting slightly, he slipped a knee between Byleth’s thighs and pressed it firmly to his crotch. Byleth’s hips bucked. He let out a soft, quiet moan. For anyone else, that’d be a lackluster response but for Byleth, it was like a scream. Panting heavily, he rutted against Jeralt’s thigh, rubbing his erection against him. Burning heat bled through the thin fabric of his trousers. He could feel how wet and hard Byleth was. Looked like someone was just as desperate for this as he was. Pulling away from the kiss with a sharp gasp, Jeralt wasn’t surprised to find that blank expression still on Byleth’s face. That was normal – no matter what they did, he could never get him to make any other kind of expression. It was something he just accepted now but it never ceased to bother him. 

Holding Byleth’s head still, Jeralt straightened up, “You want to cum like this or do you want Daddy to take care of you?”

“T-Take care…” Byleth breathed shakily. 

“You want my mouth or my hand?”

“Mouth…”

Grabbing the hem of his trousers, Jeralt yanked them down just enough to let Byleth’s sopping wet erection bounce out. His own cock pulsed hungrily at the sight of it. Ignoring his own needs, for now, he curled one large hand around the base as he dipped down to take it into his mouth. Another one of those breathy moans – this one a little sharper, a good indication that Byleth was enjoying himself. Jeralt glanced up to confirm what he knew – Byleth’s face was flushed a bright red. Fat droplet of sweat dotted his smooth forehead. Dark hair clung to his skin, contrasting beautifully to the pale and red. So cute…he was so fucking cute…and he was all his. 

Sinking all the way down to the base, taking in every inch of his adorable son’s cock, Jeralt sucked hard on the twitching length. Swirling his tongue around the bulbous head, he gathered up a mouthful of salty precum and swallowed it. Heat rushed out across the surface of his skin. His clothes were suddenly suffocating, clinging to his body in all the wrong places. His cock strained painfully against the constraints of his trousers. Byleth lightly bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into Jeralt’s mouth. The smooth skin glided over his tongue. As always, he tasted so good. Tonguing the veins, finding all those sweet spots that really made Byleth squirm, Jeralt blatantly ignored him when he reached down to weakly tug on his hair. 

“Dad…” Byleth gasped, “Cum…cumming…”

Thrumming with excitement, Jeralt sucked even harder on his twitching length. Bobbing rapidly up and down, dragging his tongue along the underside, Jeralt quickly, easily dragged him over the edge. Choking out a ragged breath, Byleth’s hips strained up off the bed as his cock spasmed, pouring thick fluid down Jeralt’s throat. He swallowed it all down greedily, continuing to suck lazily until he’d milked out every last drop. Sliding off his cock with a loud, wet slurp, Jeralt dragged a hand over his mouth to wipe away the excess saliva. Byleth lay limply on the bed. His chest heaved with short, ragged breaths. There was a glaze over his eyes that made Jeralt’s knees go weak. It wasn’t often he could get him to make that kind of face – the one where the blankness went away just enough to allow blatant want to shine through. Swallowing hard, he slipped his hands underneath Byleth’s knees, pushing his legs up and out of the way. Tugging his pants up enough to give him access to his ass, Jeralt finally slipped his throbbing cock free. 

“Where’s the oil?” He asked, glancing over to the desk opposite of them. 

Byleth slowly shook his head, “Already did it.”

“What?”

“Alois told me you had the night off. Knew you’d come straight here so I already did it.” Byleth reached down to take hold of his plump, plush cheeks. Spreading himself open, giving Jeralt a perfect view of his cute, pink hole, he said softly, “Hurry up. I can’t wait any longer. I want you inside…”

Oh, this boy…there was no one else in this world who could rile him up like him. Swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat, his heart a wild blur of motion, a wave of dizzying heat crashing through him, Jeralt surged down to crush his mouth against Byleth’s, hungrily devouring those gorgeous lips as he brought the head of his cock to his entrance and slammed forward, driving his cock through that tight ring of muscles to sink into that heat. The spasming walls swallowed him up greedily, sucking him in even deeper. Tingling, electric pleasure rushed up his spine to fill up his head with golden sparks. Byleth let out a low whine. His body shuddered underneath Jeralt. Curling one hand into his soft hair, Jeralt rammed hard against him, repeatedly driving his cock into his ass. The interior walls eagerly stroked him, as though his ass was desperate for his cum. Well, since it had been so long, he wasn’t going to have to wait long. Grunting low in his throat, trying to remain as quiet as possible so he could hear all of the gorgeous moans pouring out of Byleth, 

Jeralt managed a few more thrusts before the immense bubble of pressure and heat at the base of his belly popped, sending out a tidal wave of pleasure. Cum flooded out of his spasming cock, splattering all over Byleth’s insides. Byleth tensed up underneath him. Warm wetness splashed against his stomach and belly. His ass tightened up even further, powerfully squeezing his sensitive cock. He didn’t try to pull out – even though the stimulation was a little too much, he was about to be separated from his son just yet. Stroking his fingers through Byleth’s sweat soaked hair, Jeralt gazed down into his flushed face. Panting shallowly, his eyes half-closed, Byleth was so cute…so painfully cute. It always made him a little nervous – knowing that he was now surrounded by people, any of whom could see how adorable he was. If one of them tried to take Byleth away from him, he…he wasn’t sure what he’d do. They had been together, just the two of them, for so long. The thought of losing his adorable son to someone else…it made his heart clench. 

“More…” Byleth whispered, wiggling his hips. Jeralt’s cock was still rock hard inside him. His eyes fluttered open. There was a bright spark of heat burning in his usually stoic gaze. Reaching up to cup the sides of Jeralt’s face, he whispered again, “More…”

Snorting, Jeralt leaned down to kiss the corners of his lips, “Yeah, yeah, I hear you.”

Rearing his hips back, he slammed hard into him, earning himself a surprisingly sharp moan. Grinning broadly, shoving away all those doubts and fears, Jeralt straightened up, pushing sweaty hair out of his face, “I’ll give you as much as you want. Better hope that Seteth doesn’t have a mission for you tomorrow.”

Forced to be in the monastery had its downsides but as long as he could grab moments like this, he couldn’t complain too much. As long as he had his adorable son by his side, just about anything was fine. If the day did come when someone tried to take Byleth away from him, he’d just deal with that then. For now, he was content with spending the rest of the night milking him dry.


End file.
